syfychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkinhead
Pumpkinhead is the primary antagonist in the Syfy original movies Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes and Pumpkinhead 4: Blood Feud, as well as the entire rest of the series of which are not associated with Syfy. The creature was given the name "Pumpkinhead" because it came from the pumpkin patch graveyard in Razorback Hollow, hence the creature has no certain name. Pumpkinhead is also known as the Demon of Vengeance and simply Vengeance itself to Haggis. Pumpkinhead can by summoned by an individual (or individuals) who wish to have vengeance exacted in their name(s). However, if an individual conjures Pumpkinhead, they will be damned for all of entirety and Pumpkinhead will take form from the body of its previous summoner once summoned again. Appearances Pumpkinhead After Ed Harley's young son, Billy Harley, is accidentally killed by one of a group of camping teenagers named Joel on a motorcycle, Ed realizes that there is no hope for his dead boy and visits the witch of the woods Haggis that evening in hopes that she can bring him back to life. However, when Haggis reveals that he cannot bring back the dead, Ed digs up Pumpkinhead's dead disfigured corpse from the pumpkin patch graveyard and brings it back to Haggis' cabin where she cuts Ed and Billy's hands and pours the blood over the creature's corpse. Pumpkinhead begins to move and come to life. Pumpkinhead becomes larger and more monster-like as Ed faints. Later that night, Pumpkinhead sets out to kill the teenagers and watches Maggie and Steve as Steve tries to convince her to have faith. Pumpkinhead then grabs Steve from behind and kills him right before dropping him from a tree as Maggie watches in horror. As the rest of the teenagers search for Steve, the creature grabs Maggie, drags her away, and kills her. While the teenagers are back in the cabin, Pumpkinhead slams Maggie's head against the window above the sink and slams it through the window right after rubbing it against the window. Pumpkinhead then enters the cabin where Joel confronts it with a knife. However, Pumpkinhead swats him aside and drags Kim off outside where it kills her and drops her from a tree. When Joel and the remaining teenagers arrive to ask the locals for help, Pumpkinhead arrives to kill them. However, Ed shoots it after realizing that what had done is wrong. The shooting seems to work and Pumpkinhead falls to the ground. When Joel kicks the creature in the head to ensure that it is dead, Pumpkinhead grabs his leg and gets up. Pumpkinhead, now having Joel pinned to the ground, takes his riffle and impales him with it. After Joel dies, Pumpkinhead lifts his dead twice while staring at his dead body. When a dog bites Ed on the arm, Pumpkinhead feels the pain and growls in agony. The remaining teenagers, Chris and Tracy, escape to an abandoned church with a local boy named Bunt Wallis who explains Pumpkinhead's legend. Soon, Pumpkinhead arrives at the church. But, the three escape. As Pumpkinhead walks through the ruins of the church, he finds a wooden christian cross and destroys it, as Pumpkinhead is a demon and hates anything Holy. Pumpkinhead eventually tracks them down and removes a part of the engine from Chris' motorcycle. Hence, Pumpkinhead attacks Chris and throws him against a tree. Pumpkinhead drags Chris' body to the Harley's house where Ed, Tracy, and Bunt have taken shelter. Pumpkinhead enters the house after Ed and Tracy escape. Pumpkinhead, at first, does not find Bunt hiding in the house. Pumpkinhead then turns around in a flash after preparing to exit the house and finds Bunt. Pumpkinhead then leaves the house and prepares to kill Bunt. When Ed prepares to kill Pumpkinhead, he accidentally stabs himself in the arm with a pitchfork, this forces Pumpkinhead to cry out in pain and release Bunt. Pumpkinhead begins to gaze at Ed as its face becomes more human and Ed like the creature's. Hence, Ed realizes that the only way to kill Pumpkinhead is to kill himself. Pumpkinhead then grabs Tracy by the neck and prepares to kill her. However, Ed shoots himself in the head with a handgun, which causes both Pumpkinhead and Ed to collapse to the ground. However, Ed survives and Pumpkinhead awakes to grab Bunt again. As Pumpkinhead holds Bunt upside down, Ed begs Tracy to kill him with the gun. Tracy shoots Ed which causes Pumpkinhead to releases Bunt and collapse to the ground while growling in agony. Pumpkinhead takes one last deep breath before dying and bursting into flames. Ed's disfigured corpse is then placed in Pumpkinhead's grave in the pumpkin patch graveyard by Haggis while still wearing the necklace that Billy made for him. Hence, Pumpkinhead will take form through Ed's corpse when it is conjured again. Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes Pumpkinhead 4: Blood Feud Gallery Category:Characters Category:Syfy Original Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Pumpkinhead Category:Villains Category:Demons